skinny love
by ChibiCHICKENluver
Summary: oo2 – Sometimes Sakura forgets just how persuasive Sasuke can be. /SasuSaku/100prompts/
1. Crash

**Title:** skinny love  
**Prompt:** _oo1 – crash_  
**Summary:** oo1 – Really, what better time to ponder Sasuke's obsession with his teammate than while she's sleeping beside him? /SasuSaku/100prompts/smut/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Notes1:** Zelliack – These Hands

.

.

.

It's 3 in the morning when it hits Sasuke like a tidal wave.

Sakura is beside him – sleeping soundly. She never has trouble sleeping when she comes to visit him during the night; the purple bruising under her eyes telling him a different story about the nights she sleeps alone.

She doesn't tell him herself, of course, but he knows. If not from dark circles, than from the way she's hunched over her desk, doing paperwork until dawn or tossing and turning in her bed when he passes her window on his way home from missions.

(He doesn't like to think about how her apartment is on the second floor. Or about how often he passes by.)

He never used to be like that. Sure, he'd shown concern for his teammate before; wondering if she was eating properly, making sure she wasn't collapsing from chakra exhaustion every night…the usual, considerate teammate-and-nothing-more worries.

And then they started fucking.

He likes to blame her for it – his obsession of sorts. After all, if she hadn't come stumbling into the Uchiha manor, face red and voice hoarse from crying, reeking of sake, he would have never put her into his bed (with the purest intentions) and she wouldn't have woken up in the middle of the night, sober and decisive.

She wouldn't have taken her clothes off and, naked, find him in his sitting-room, lying awake on the couch. He wouldn't have looked up and found it hard to breathe or swallow or _think_.

He wouldn't have pressed her against his wall, his floor…any flat surface he could pound her into, and he wouldn't have tasted the sweet-smelling skin of her neck, and he wouldn't have felt how good it was to be inside her, or how good it was to feel her short nails scratching along his back, and he wouldn't have known just how fucking _beautiful_ she was when she came, moaning in his ear and arching her back and –

He wouldn't have found her so tempting because he wouldn't have known.

But now he does know, and that's why he stays up till 3am thinking about stupid shit like this, and why he looks forward to every night she comes to him. And she comes without fail.

(Figuratively and literally, he thinks, and wants to snicker at himself.)

_(Kami, he's almost as lame as Naruto.)_

With a sigh, he rolls over onto his side and stares at her – his favorite pastime other than being inside her.

She's perfect, he realizes, and achingly so, and he knows just how lucky he is that it's him she's curled next to, that it's he who gets to see her so unguarded. And it doesn't matter if he obsesses about her sleeping habits or thinks about fucking her all the time.

At least he doesn't love her.

He just needs to feel her next to him; needs to know she's safe from harm. He needs to know that he's the only one she spends the night with, and the only one she thinks about when he's not around.

He needs to know that she needs him just as much as he needs –

.

.

…well fuck.

.

.

.

**Notes2**: Please review even though it was rough and unpolished.


	2. Dim

**Title:** skinny love  
**Prompt:** _oo2 – dim_  
**Summary:** oo2 – Sometimes Sakura forgets just how persuasive Sasuke can be. /SasuSaku/100prompts/  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Notes1:** Dreams (Fleetwood Mac Cover) – Bastille ft. Gabrielle Aplin

.

.

.

Sakura rubbed her temples and sighed. She'd spent the last 20 minutes staring at the same page, mind elsewhere as her eyes scanned over the same paragraph at least 30 times. She'd been thinking of something entirely different when she'd realize she hadn't retained anything, and begrudgingly started over at the top; each time losing focus half-way through the page without even realizing it.

_This_ was why she couldn't stay the night with her teammate; she was far too tired and distracted the next day.

Not to mention said teammate was being a complete _asshole_ when she woke up, barely speaking to her or answering with his vague, monosyllabic grunts whenever he did. Kami, it was like reliving her Genin days, and it was the complete opposite of what she _liked_ waking up to.

Then of course, an ANBU squad had returned bruised and broken and battered and who else was going to tend to them other than her? Not the conveniently absent Tsunade and Shizune, that's was for sure.

Finally, after several long operations, she was completely drained and famished and was almost too eager to go home and sleep the day off of her (in hindsight, she should have known she wouldn't be off the hook) when her apprentice came bounding up, begging for her to let him help in '_tomorrow's surgery!_' – the surgery that completely slipped her mind.

So there she was, struggling to stay awake in the dimly-lit, dusty, near abandoned section of Konoha's library; starved and annoyed.

"You need to stop overworking yourself."

Sakura jumped – nearly out of her skin – and cursed herself for being so out-of-it that she hadn't noticed his approaching chakra signature until. She didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her, large hands placed on the back of her chair, fingertips drawing patterns on her covered shoulder-blades.

She also didn't need to turn around to know he was smirking.

With an embarrassed huff, she scooted forward – just out of his reach. "I see you're in a better mood than this morning."

"Hn."

She rolls her eyes. "Never mind, then."

She hears him shift behind her. "Why don't you come home with me?" She tries not to jump (again) when his voice is next to her ear; she can feel the tips of his bangs tickling her cheek. "I assume you haven't eaten; we can pick up dinner on the way."

Sakura is tempted. And she almost goes against her better judgment, fingering the edges of the medical text in front of her thoughtfully, before shaking her head and frowning. "I have a risky procedure tomorrow afternoon, Sasuke. I need to finish studying, then I need to go home and take a shower and go to sleep."

"You can do all of that at the compound."

She wonders if he can see her eyes narrow accusingly. "You're just trying to '_get it in_' aren't you?"

He snorts. "Stop using the Dobe's disgusting phrases. That's not what my goal was and you know it. Besides," Sakura didn't like the sinister tone his voice seemed to immediately take on. One would think she would have used that as a warning to remove herself from the situation _right the fuck then_, but she remained seated, and a second later was abruptly pushed against the nearest shelf of books.

.

.

Sasuke was a dangerous creature.

.

.

Sasuke captured his teammate's lips in a heated kiss, savoring the sweet, desperate moan that escaped her mouth when he pulled back for air. One strong leg found itself in parting hers and he pressed closer to her. "I could just take you right here."

"Don't," she warned, eyes narrowing; but she knew Sasuke could see the complete submission in her eyes when a familiar smirk stretched across his features.

She took in the way his dark eyes burned into hers – the way his hard body only slightly pressed against her, and still had her struggling to breathe – and not because of a lack of air supply. She felt a strong, calloused hand wrapped around her wrists somewhere above her, while the other slid from her hipbone to her inner thigh.

Aaaaand there went her train of thought.

He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her throat – ran his tongue along her jawline and bit her earlobe. "Then come home with me."

Sakura doesn't remember when she agreed, or when he gathered her books and bag, or when they left the library, or _how_ they even made it to the compound. She only remembers – vaguely – taking that shower she was promised. (It still counted if Sasuke took it with her…right?) She doesn't even remember crawling into bed.

But when she woke up in the morning, sore all over and completely _starving_, she knew exactly who to blame – Sasuke and his damn persuasion skills.

(But when she stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in nothing but one of the Uchiha's old shirts, and found breakfast already made (Sasuke was no culinary expert, but it's the thought that counted) with a note from her forever-training-forever-getting-stronger teammate, reminding her to eat and wishing her luck on her surgery, she knew she couldn't stay _too_ mad at him – at least not for long.)

.

.

Yes, it seemed that Sasuke was a dangerous creature, indeed.

.

.

.

**Notes2: **So we've gathered from the first chapter that Sasu-kins is in love with our pretty baby Sakura. You know what comes next, right?

Sakura's obliviousness and Sasuke's inability to confess like a normal person. _Ah, young love_.

r-e-v-i-e-w


End file.
